Monochrome
by GakuGakuPoPo
Summary: 'Dunia itu satu warna -cuma ada abu-abu? Siapa bilang? Akan kami buktikan kalau dunia itu terbagi dalam dua warna kontras -Hitam dan Putih. /Detective story yang penuh misteri pembunuhan dan komedi cinta. Berminat? Read anda Review ya -FF by Path of Heaven- CHANGKYU - CHAP 3 OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Dalam dunia ini hanya ada dua kubu.

Baik...

Dan jahat.

* * *

"_Kyunie, kau harus percaya kalau kebenaran akan selalu menang. Ingat itu,"_

"_Iya, Appa! Kalau sudah besar, Kyu juga mau jadi polisi seperti Appa!"_

"_Hahahaha, bagus! Itu baru anak Appa!"_

"_Mana ada polisi pendek begini, Appa~"_

"_Umma, jangan ledek Kyunie!"_

"_Makanya habiskan susumu dan belajar yang rajin, jangan main game terus,"_

"_Iya, iya! Kyu tahu!"_

"_Hahahahah~"_

* * *

Hanya ada dua warna dalam dunia ini.

Hitam...

Dan Putih.

* * *

"_Anda kami tahan dengan tuduhan pembunuhan berencana, ikut kami sekarang,"_

"_Huh! Kau tajam seperti biasanya Tuan Cho. Lihat saja pembalasanku,"_

"_Bicarakan saja hal itu di depan Hakim,"_

"_Kau akan menyesali semua ini, Cho!"_

Semua selalu hitam dan putih bagiku hingga aku tidak sadar...

Kalau ada abu-abu.

Warna... yang menampilkan ketidakjelasan.

"_Appa? Umma?"_

"_..."_

"_Umma... Appa... bangun... jangan tinggalkan Kyunie... Appa... Appa!"_

"_Hiks...Hiks... Hiks..."_

* * *

Dan kadang... kebenaran itu tak selamanya menang.

Tak selamanya dunia itu dapat dikelompokkan dalam hitam dan putih.

* * *

"_Dengan ini, Tuan Kim kami bebaskan dari segala tuduhan yang diberikan Cho Kyuhyun," _

_TOK! TOK!_

"_Apa?! Tunggu! A-aku melihatnya sendiri! Aku tak salah lihat! Sosok abu-abu itu pasti orang ini!"_

"_Maaf, tapi Tuan Kim memiliki alibi yang kuat. Kami harus membebaskannya dari tuduhan pembunuhan Tuan dan Nyonya Cho,"_

"_A-apa? Alibi itu palsu! Tunggu, kumohon dengarkan aku-"_

"_Sayang sekali ya, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi,"_

* * *

Tak selamanya keadilan berpihak pada kebenaran.

Dan bagiku... Dunia tak lagi terbatas Hitam dan Putih.

Kebenaran itu... tak selamanya memenangkan segalanya.

Karena yang namanya Tipu muslihat itu... ada.

* * *

"_Appa bohong... Yang namanya dunia Hitam dan Putih itu tidak ada! Semuanya abu-abu! Dunia ini tidak adil! Aku benci Appa! Appa pembohong!"_

"_Tidak. Appamu tidak bohong kok,"_

"_..."_

"_Ayo, sama-sama kita buktikan kalau dunia ini –hanya ada Hitam dan Putih. Kebenaran... selalu menang, 'kan?"_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Monochrome by Path of Heaven**

**T rated**

**ChangKyu**

**Mystery, Adventure, Romance, Action**

**Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"... Jadi, begitulah trik yang dia gunakan untuk membunuh Tuan Park," ujar pemuda itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya tentang trik pembunuhan yang digunakan oleh sang pelaku.

Sang pelaku sendiri hanya bisa jatuh terduduk dengan wajah syok. Tak percaya jika trik yang susah payah ia lakukan dapat dipecahkan dengan mudahnya oleh seorang pemuda yang bahkan baru memasuki usia 25 tahunnya.

"Ikut kami!" bentak sang polisi seraya menyeret sang pelaku pembunuhan dengan kasar.

"Tunggu, kumohon dengan kan aku! Bu-bukan aku yang melakukannya –sungguh!" pinta sang pelaku dengan panik.

"Alibimu sudah terpatahkan –apalagi yang kau punya, huh!" bentak polisi itu menyeret pelaku memasuki mobil polisi dan membawanya kepengadilan untuk diadili.

"Huft~" hela Cho Kyuhyun –sang detektif sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal.

"Kasus gampang ya, Kyuhyun-ah?" sapa seseorang dari balik punggung Kyuhyun.

"Darimana saja kau, Minnie! Kau membuatku hampir terbunuh jika para polisi tidak datang dengan tepat waktu!" seru Kyuhyun penuh amarah sambil menghampiri sang pemuda jangkung yang baru saja menyapanya dengan langkah menghentak. Tampak amat dongkol.

"Yah, nyatanya kau tak terbunuh 'kan?" sahut pemuda yang dipanggil 'Minnie' tadi santai.

"Minnie bodoh! Kau 'kan sudah janji akan selalu menjadi pedang sekaligus tamengku dalam dunia abu-abu ini!"tuntut Kyuhyun lagi dengan bibir yang dimajukan kesal.

"Aku harus membantu nenek-nenek yang tersesat tadi. Dan lagi... berhenti memanggilku 'Minnie'. Panggilan itu menggelikan," protes pemuda itu dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat muak.

"Eh? Pelit!" sahut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Changmin saja cukup," balas Changmin tetap tak mau kalah.

"Huh! Hei, aku belum sempat sarapan tadi. Mau makan siang?" tawar Kyuhyun yang langsung disahut dengan anggukan semangat dari partnernya.

Ya, partner. Partner kerja sebagai detektif. Keduanya sudah cukup terkenal dan cukup dipercaya oleh beberapa kepolisian dibeberapa daerah. Tawaran memasuki kepolisian pun selalu membanjir mereka namun semua mereka tolak mentah-mentah. Karena –tujuan mereka tak semurni yang orang-orang itu pikirkan.

Balas dendam.

Hasrat yang dimiliki hampir semua manusia di dunia, 'kan?

Sudah lebih dari lima tahun mereka menjalani hari-hari mereka menyelesaikan berbagai kasus. Terlebih kasus pembunuhan. Awalnya mereka seperti anjing liar yang terus-terusan mengendus ke dalam masalah kepolisian hingga akhirnya merekaa bisa menunjukkan bahwa mereka bukan 'anjing liar' biasa. Mereka terlatih dan beretika –untuk beberapa hal.

Dalam hubungan partner kerja ini –Kyuhyun bertindak sebagai otak. Selain karena tubuhnya yang tak begitu kuat dan juga lebih kecil dari partnernya. Soal masalah otak sendiri... Ia tampak lebih bisa diandalkan dibandingkan partnernya sendiri. Changmin sendiri –bukannya bodoh. Justru sebenarnya ia lebih berpotensi menjadi otak dalam hubungan partner mereka. Pembawaannya yang selalu tenang dan tak meledak-ledak seperti Kyuhyun membuatnya dapat menemukan titik janggal dalam berbagai kasus saat Kyuhyun sudah pusing sendiri.

Jika dipikir-pikir... Changmin sudah cukup sempurna untuk menjadi Detektif mandiri. Lalu, kenapa ia mengambil Kyuhyun untuk dijadikan Partner? Tak ada yang tahu, tentunya.

Changmin bertindak sebagai otot di sini. Dia selalu melindungi Kyuhyun dalam kasus-lasus berbahaya. Motoriknya bagus dan geraknya cepat. Ia begitu terampil dalam beladiri dan pertarungan jarak jauh maupun jarak dekat.

Saat mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi satu kesatuan detektif –Changmin menjanjikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun bahwa...

Ia akan menjadi pedan dan tameng pemuda berwajah manis itu juga... untuk mewujudkan balas dendam pemuda itu.

Dan sebagai balasannya –Changmin tak meminta apapun dari Kyuhyun ia bahwa meng-iyakan permintaan Kyuhyun yang berkata, "Kau harus datang saat aku meneriakkan namamu,"

Dan selama ini –Changmin selalu memegang janjinya Kyuhyun tak pernah terluka sedikitpun di dekatnya. Benar-benar seperti... prajurit yang loyal.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hng... Dua hamburger, tiga kentang goreng, satu milk shake rasa cokelat dan... satu ice cream," sahut Changmin dengan lugas dan cepat.

"Kau ini –dasar monster. Kau yakin bisa menelan makanan sebanyak itu?" sahut Kyuhyun masih sibuk memilih makanan.

"Hei, aku ini kan lebih banyak kerja dibandingkan kau," protes Changmin.

"Terserah. Hng... aku salad dan kopi saja," ucap Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat.

"Apa? Dikit sekali dan tidak ada makanan manis di pesananmu! Maaf, kopinya ganti dengan ice cream strawberry saja," cegah Changmin dan segera menyeret Kyuhyun sebelum pemuda kurus itu kembali protes.

"Minnie! Kau keterlaluan! Kenapa pesananku kau ganti?!" protes keras Kyuhyun.

"Otakmu itu inti pekerjaan kita, 'kan? Rawat baik-baik. Makanan manis itu baik untuk energi otakmu itu, bodoh," ucap Changmin santai membuat Kyuhyun diam tak menjawah dengan wajah menunduk.

'Ukh... dia memperhatikan keadaanku ternyata,' batin Kyuhyun senang dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Hei, wajahmu merah? Demam ya?"

'Sayangnya dia sangat tidak sensitive. Changmin bodoh,' batin Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah merana.

"Sudah jangan berwajah aneh begitu! Ayo, makan! Makan!" seru Changmin dengan kekanakan dan mulai melahap semua pesanannya barusan. Pemuda itu makan dengan amat lahap. Amat berkebalikan dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak tenang menelan makanannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun menyelesaikan makan mereka dan mulai menikmati dessert yang telah dipesan.

"Jadi, berapa bayaran kita kali ini?" tanya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan. Memang, Changminlah pengontrol keuangan mereka. Tenang –meski banyak makan –cenderung rakus- Changmin tak pernah menyurangi pembagian hasil kerja, kok.

"Hng? Dua juta," sahut Changmin dengan bibir belepotan ice cream cokelat.

"Hee~ makin mahal saja, ya?" gumama Kyuhyun bangga sendiri.

Changmin tak menjawab dan menelan habis ice cream miliknya kemudian segera berdiri tegap, "Ayo segera pergi. Ada kasus yang harus kita tangani," ujar pemuda itu dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terbengong di tempatnya.

"He-hei, tunggu, Minnie!" seru pemuda itu berlari menyusul Changmin.

"Kali ini kasus apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil sesekali mengibaskan tangannya mengusir rasa panas di musim panas yang entah kenapa terasa lebih panjang ini.

"Pembunuhan," sahut Changmin.

"Hoo..."

"Ruang tertutup,"

"Sepertinya menarik. Ayo, bergegas, Changmin!" seringai Kyuhyun melebar dan segera berlari –tak memperdulikan jika mungkin dirinya hanya akan beraakhir dalam gendongan punggung Changmin di tengah jalan.

* * *

"Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan tubuh korban?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius pada penyelidik.

"Seorang staf kebersihan yang memiliki shift pagi. Ia mengaku selalu membersihkan ruang Direktur Lee setiap pagi di jam yang sama," jelas sang penyelidik.

"Penyebab kematian?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Pendarahan hingga mati," sahut sang penyelidik lagi.

"Perkiraan waktu kematian?" Tanya changmin sambil sesekali mengecek lokasi pembunuhan.

"Eh.. Dilihat dari Rigor Mortis, Korban diperkirakan meninggal pukul 2 pagi," jelas sang penyelidik lugas.

"Dan saat di temukan... ruangan ini –terkunci sempurna," lanjut sang penyelidik tanpa diminta.

"Kami tahu, kami akan berusaha memecahkannya," Ucap Changmin sambil memberikan senyuman ramahnya yang refleks mendapat tamparan di kepala belakang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sakit, Kyu!" protes Changmin mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

Kyuhyun hanya membuang mukanya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang tempat pembunuhan itu berlangsung.

"Aku sudah lihat kondisi korban tadi," bisik Changmin setelah berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan cepat.

"Pendarahan itu akibat pemutusan karotis ole benda tajam. Jika kulihat bekas lukanya... mungkin senjatanya hanya sebuah pisau dapur biasa," jelas Changmin dengan wajah tampak berpikir.

"Eh? Yakin? Tapi –senjata sesederhana itu..." ucap Kyuhyun tertahan.

"Ya, harusnya korban menerima lebih banyak luka hingga meninggal. Tapi, korban hanya menerima satu luka," lanjut Changmin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Korban tampak seperti tidak melawan. Apa inti dari kasus kali ini adalah motif?" jelas Kyuhyun melirik Changmin kecil.

"Entahlah? Kenapa aku yang harus berpikir? Kau 'kan otaknya," sahut Changmin acuh dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Huh! Pemalas, otakmu bisa tumpul, tahu!" seru Kyuhyun meneriakki Changmin yang semakin menjauh.

"Bawel!" sahut Changmin tak mau kalah dan menghilang di sebuah tikungan.

"Hahh... pergi lagi. Dasar anjing liar, pergi seenaknya begitu," keluh Kyuhyun menghela napas lelah.

Kyuhyun berjalan di sepanjang trotoar kota yang sepi. Jam-jam ini saat-saat dimana orang-orang sibuk bekerja –tentu saja jalanan kota tampak lenggang. Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah garden cafe terdekat dan memesan sebuah kopi di sana. Sebaknya dia membuat dirinya rileks sebelum mulai berpikir pemecahan kasus yang dihadapinya ini.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di spot terbagus di cafe tersebut dan mulai berpikir...

'Ruang tertutup, ya? Memang raja dari segala trik pembunuhan. Pertama aku harus menemukan trik pembunuhan ini dahulu,'

'Hng... korban diperkirakan meninggal pukul 2 pagi. Terlalu larut untuk seorang direktur untuk tetap di tempat kerjanya. Aneh. Sebaiknya aku minta Minnie menyelidiki kebiasaan sehari-hari Direktur Lee,'

Kyuhyun pun segera merogoh kantung celananya dan menenarik ponselnya keluar. Ia men-dial angka 1 yang akan membuatnya langsung terhubung oleh Changmin.

"Ada apa?" sahut Changmin langsung tanpa basa-basi saat ia mengangkat penggilan dari Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, aku ingin kau menyelidiki kebiasaan sehari-hari Direktur Lee. Jangan lewatkan kebiasaan sekecil apapun, ingat itu!" ucap Kyuhyun rendah.

"Oke, Oke!" sahut Changmin dan segera memutuskan hubungan ponsel mereka.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin gelap –Changmin dan juga Kyuhyun sudah berada di apartemen yang mereka sewa berdua sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Meski sedang ada kasus –istirahat tetap sesuatu yang penting, bukan?

"Jadi –apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh, ini –aku diberikan macam-macam makanan oleh noona-noona yang bekerja di sana," sahut Changmin sambil tetap sibuk membuka bungkusan yang ia teria di kantor Dorektur Lee tadi saat menanyai para karyawan tentang kebiasaan Direktur mereka.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya diam dengan senyum kesal di wajahnya, "Jangan main-main! Berapa Noona yang kau goda hari ini, huh?!" bentak Kyuhyun ikut melenceng dari pembicaraan.

"Huh? Kau kenapa sih? Cemburu?" goda Changmin tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan begitu hanya bisa diam membisu dengan wajah memerah. Ia memang tak pernah suka jika partnernya –yang ia akui tampan- itu mendekaati ataupun di dekati oleh siapapun meski hal itu dilakukan untuk penyelidikan kasus mereka. Ia sendiri tak sadar sejak kapan rasa posesif itu membelenggu hatinya. Yang ia tahu –ia merasa cemburu sekarang.

"Bodoh! Aku hanya takut kau kena karma karena mempermainkan noona-noona itu," sangkal Kyuhyun membuang mukanya.

"Tenang saja –evil sepertiku mana mungkin dapat hukuman Tuhan," sahut Changmin lagi mulai menelan kimchi pemberian salah satu staf Lee corp. tadi.

"Sudahlah, cepat jelaskan apa yang kau dapatkan hari ini," lanjut Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Changmin.

"Direktur Lee sepertinya adalah sosok yang teliti dan perfeksionis. Ia juga dikenal sebagai atasan yang peduli. Meskipun beliau sudah menduduki posisi yang tinggi, beliau tidak pernah pulang sebelum para bawahannya pulang," jelas Changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Hng... kebiasaan aneh yang bisa dijadikan celah oleh pembunuh. Lanjutkan," perintah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Beliau biasa pulang sekitar jam sepuluh malam hingga tengah malam. Oh ya, selama menunggu para bawahannya pulang –Direktur biasa menyetel lagu keras-keras dan membuat sendiri kopi untuk dirinya untuk mengusir kantuknya," ucap Changmin menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Kopi... musik? Terdengar biasa saja," gumam Kyuhyun kecewa.

"Hei, jangan meremehkan sebuah bunyi –bodoh! Bunyi itu punya kekuatan yang besar, lho!" protes Changmin dan mulai menyibukkan dirinya lagi dengan makanan.

'Eh? Kekuatan besar... bunyi?'

'Tunggu! Kopi... Musik... ruang tertutup... tanpa perlawanan...'

"Ah!" pekik Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Wow! Sudah kebongkar ya, kasus nya?" ucap Changmin tersenyum kecil.

"Minnie, hubungi kepolisian yang menangani kasus ini. Kita tangkap pelakunya hari ini,"

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

**...**

Ini persembahan Tendou-sunbae untuk kalian para readers~ Tolong review ya~ XDD

Sign: Gaku & Tendou S.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monochrome by Path of Heaven**

**T rated**

**ChangKyu**

**Mystery, Adventure, Romance, Action**

**Typo(s), etc.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin berdiri di luar ruang TKP pembunuhan seorang Direktur bermarga Lee yang terjadi kemarin dengan wajah mengantuk. Ini sudah sangat malam dan Kyuhyun masih saja sibuk menanyai penyelidik tentang berbagai hal yang membuat Changmin bosan dan makin mengantuk sehingga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan saja.

Ia menguap lebar dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ngantuk –sangat mengantuk. Tak berapa lama sang penyidik keluar tanpa Kyuhyun –sepertinya pemuda manis itu masih memiliki beberapa urusan dalam ruangan itu.

"Sudah selesai? Bisa kita tangkap pelakunya besok saja? Aku sudah mengantuk," ujar Changmin sambil mendekati Kyuhyun yang tampak menyipitkan matanya dan memperhatikan serius ujung lemari di ruangan tersebut.

"Minnie..." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, menggelikan," sahut Changmin acuh.

"Changmin..." panggil ulang Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" jawab Changmin dengan benar menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak bergerak dalam posisinya.

"Gendong aku," lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintah.

"H-huhhh?!"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar seruan Changmin dan buru-buru berbalik menatap Changmin, "Ma-maksudku angkat aku di bahumu! Ja-jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu!"

"O-ohh..."

Changmin pun mendekati Kyuhyun dan berjongkok –memberikan bahunya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan canggung mulai mendudukkan dirinya di atas bahu Changmin dan memeluk erat kepala Changmin. Ia tak begitu suka di gendong Changmin sebenarnya. Terlalu tinggi.

Perlahan Changmin bangkit berdiri –amat pelan sambil terus menyeimbangkan Kyuhyun di bahunya. Salah-salah Kyuhyun bisa terjatuh dan kepalanya memebentur sesuatu. Setelah berhasil berdiri sempurna Changmin pun berjalan mendekati lemari berbentuk 'U' tepat di belakang kursi sang Direktur biasa duduki.

Kyuhyun pun mulai memeriksa segala sesuatu di sana –tak memperdulikan Changmin yang tampaknya mulai keberatan, "Kyu –pundakku pegal," keluh Changmin.

"Berisik! Kau ingin cepat pulang 'kan?" sahut Kyuhyun ketus karena Changmin memecah konsentrasinya.

"Eh –jadi, pelakunya ditangkap besok pagi saja? Syukurlah, aku mengantuk sekali," komentar Changmin.

"Iya, iya! Makanya jangan banyak bergerak," protes Kyuhyun kali ini.

Hening pun mulai merambat diantara mereka hingga pekikan senang keluar dari bibir ranum Kyuhyun, "Dapat!"

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Changmin penasaran dibawahnya.

"Changmin, kamera!" perintah Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin lebih dahulu.

Changmin sendiri tak akan protes dan mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun saja. Toh, nanti di rumah ia juga akan mendapat penjelasan dari Kyuhyun, kok.

"Oke, turunkan aku, kita pulang sekarang," ujar Kyuhyun senang.

Changmin menurutinya –menurunkan Kyuhyun dari bahunya dan memijat bahu itu pelan.

"Maaf, aku berat ya?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Yah, tak masalah. Tapi kalau boleh jujur –aku akan lebih senang jika tak perlu menggendongmu lagi," sahut Changmin asal.

"Aku tidak gemuk!" protes Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Apa sih? Tidak perlu berteriak –seperti anak kecil saja. Katanya kau lebih tua dariku," sahut Changmin seraya berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh!" ejek Kyuhyun menyusul langkah Changmin.

"Jadi, besok aku harus menggumpulkan orang-orang yang terlibat kasus ini, 'kan?" ucap Changmin saat Kyuhyun dapat menyusul langkahnya.

"Ya, seperti biasa," sahut Kyuhyun tersenyum manis penuh kemenangan.

"Oke, aku tunggu penjelasan menarik mu besok,"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dan seperti yang sudah dijanjikan Changmin pada Kyuhyun –pagi ini semua pihak yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan Direktur Lee itu berkumpul di ruang TKP. Kyuhyun sendiri tengah berdiri bersandar pada lemari berbentuk 'U' dalam ruangan itu sambil sesekali menguap mengantuk. Ia memang bukan '_morning person_' ini semua juga gara-gara Changmin membangunkannya tertalu pagi tadi. Tampaknya pemuda jangkung itu tak sabar mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Jadi... apa Anda sudah menemuka trik yang pembunuh gunakan, Cho-_ssi?_" salah satu inspektur yang menangani kasus tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Dan langsung_ to the point_ saja –pelakunya Anda, 'kan? Park-_ssi?_" ucap Kyuhyun tenang sambil menatap pemuda staff kebersihan bernama Park lurus-lurus.

Pemuda itu tersentak –tak berani memandang lurus ke arah Kyuhyun membuat Changmin di belakang Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"A-apa maksud, Tuan?" ucap pemuda itu tergagap –bola matanya mengarah ke kanan tak menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu? Aku sedikit tak percaya jika kaulah yang membunuh Direktur Lee. kau orang yang jujur," ucap Changmin membuka suara.

Pemuda itu hanya diam tak membalas ucapan Changmin.

"Matamu bahkan tak kau coba untuk tegar berbohong," lanjut Changmin tertawa kecil agak miris. Motif yang dalam –pasti.

"Tu-tuan tak memiliki bukti apapun yang murujuk pada saya sebagai pelaku pembunuhan Direktur. Lagipula –bukankah ruangan ini tertutup? Saya bukan Hantu yang bisa menembus dinding setelah membunuh Direktur!" seru pemuda itu yang membuatnya makin mencurigakan.

"Setelah kubeberkan trikmu, bagaimana jika kau mengakui perbuatanmu?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah.

"Changmin!" komando Kyuhyun.

"Oke!" sahut pemuda itu dan mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran foto dari saku jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Ini –kalian bisa lihat, bukan? Ada serat-serat benang di sela-sela engsel lemari ini, bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun menunjukkan foto tersebut kepada sang inspektur.

"Hng... ya, kau benar. Sepertinya kami melewatkan bagian ini," sahut inspektur itu menyipitan matanya berusaha melihat lebih jelas pada foto itu.

"Lemari ini –sangat tinggi, hampir menjangkau langit-langit ruangan. Selain itu, lemari ini terbuat dari kayu jati, tak heran banyak engsel yang terpasang untuk menahan pintu lemari ini agar tak jatuh," ucap Kyuhyun berbalik dan memberikan lagi foto itu pada Changmin.

"Dari pengamatanku –Direktur tampaknya menyukai barang-barang unik," lanjut Kyuhyun menatap lemari berbentuk 'U' tersebut.

"Ah! Anda benar. Lemari itu pun beliau beli karena menurut beliau lemari barang tanpa kaca itu unik," seru salah seorang karyawan mendukung teori Kyuhyun.

"Dan lagi... beliau juga memiliki suatu pola keseharian yang tak pernah berubah, bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Hng... maksud Anda –kebiasaan Beliau meminum kopi tiap malam dan menyetel musik keras-keras, begitu?" tanya seorang karyawan dengan suara pelan.

"Tepat! Mari saya jelaskan... proses pembunuhan ruang tertutup ini. –pertama, sang pelaku mencampurkan obat tidur dalam bubuk kopi beliau dan berharap beliau tak akan menyadarinya dan meminum kopi tersebut. Setelahnya –pelaku menggantungkan pisau dengan seutas tali yang dibentangkan di kedua engsel lemari dan membuat pisau itu menggantung lemah tepat di atas sekitar leher beliau," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk lemari tersebut dan mendemonstrasikannya dengan beberapa gerakan.

"Tunggu, Cho_-ssi_!" seru sang inspekur.

"Ya?" sahut Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap sang inspektur.

"Itu terlalu ganjal. Apa Direktur Lee tak menyadari sebuah pisau tengah menggantung di atasnya?" tanya inspektur itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Apa Anda selalu mengecek tempat tidur Anda apakan ada jarum di sana sebelum Anda tidur?"

"Err- tidak sih," ucap Inspektur itu menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Yah –istriku pasti sudah membersihkannya setiap kali sebelum aku akan tidur. Itu sudah kebiasaan di rumah kami," sahut sang Inspektur.

"Begitu juga dengan Direktur Lee. beliau berpikir ruangan ini 'sama seperti seharusnya' di hari-hari sebelumnya dan tak memperhatikan detail yang lain selain juga karena beliau orang yang mudah mengantuk," ucap Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Benar, beliau memang mudah tertidur jika sudah malam. Makanya beliau menyetel musik keras-keras dan meminum kopi agar tak tertidur," dukung salah seorang karyawan.

"Lalu, apa pelaku mengikat kendur benangnya agar pisau itu jatuh menimpa Direktur?" tanya salah seorang yang lain tak sabar.

"Tidak. Pelaku tak bisa menentukan waktu kapan beliau akan duduk dan kapan pisau akan jatuh, bukan? Selain itu energi yang dimiliki pisau yang jatuh itu tak begitu besar untuk menghujam tubuh Direktur Lee dan membuatnya memiliki luka yang cukup dalam dan menyebabkan kematian karena pendarahan tanpa henti," jawab Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju kursi tempat sang direktur duduk biasanya.

"Beliau yang telah meminum kopi –akan duduk di kursi ini setelah menyetel musik menggunakan remote. Musik terus berbunyi keras sementara Direktur semakin mengantuk dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur akibat pengaruh dari obat tidur yang tercampur dalam kopi," jelas Kyuhyun membuat dirinya seolah tertidur di kursi itu.

Changmin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Getaran resonansi, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun tetap dalam posisinya dan tersenyum seolah memberi kode pada Changmin untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Apa... itu?" tanya Inspektur sementara pemuda Park sendiri mulai pucat pasi.

"Ketika suatu zat bereaksi merespon getaran gelombang yang lebih besar –fenomena tersebut menghasilkan getaran yang berujung pada gerakan benda. Kalau tidak salah... di sekitar tubuh korban terdapat pecahan kaca, bukan?" ucap Changmin menatap Inspektur.

"Ahh! Benar! Ahli forensik mengatakan kalau pecahan kaca tersebut berasal dari vas yang mungkin saja awalnya terpajang di lemari barang antik itu," jelas sang Inspektur.

"Ya, dan Anda mengabaikannya karena berpikir jika pecahan kaca tak ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan ini karena luka yang diakibatkan benda tumpul tak ditemukan di tubuh korban," lanjut Changmin cuek sementara wajah sang Inspektur sendiri sudah memerah malu merasa terhina.

"Kejadian yang sebenarnya begini," ucap Changmin mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun –mengikat seutas benang dengan kertas yang menggantung tepat di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Changmin kemudian meletakkan sebuah botol minuman kosong di lemari tersebut.

"Korban, tanpa tahu apapun mulai menyalakan musik keras-keras dan tertidur. Seiring berjalannya waktu-" ucap Changmin terpotong saat ia menyetel musik keras-keras.

"Vas yang diletakkan lebih kepinggir ini pun bergerak," ucap Changmin melanjutkan.

Tak berapa lama botol itu terlihat oleng dan akhirnya jatuh menumbuk kertas yang dibuat runcing itu dan jatuh kelantai dengan keras. Kertas tersebut pun dengan sukses menumbuk sekitar bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan tersenyum kearah Changmin.

"Demonstrasi yang bagus," pujinya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Jadi... hanya dengan musik?" ucap Inspektur itu tak percaya.

"Ya, hanya waktu yang dibutuhkan sang pelaku dan BANG! Pisau jatuh dan pembunuhan pun berakhir sukses. Yang selanjutnya perlu dilakukan pelaku hanyalah datang sebagai orang pertama yang menemukan tubuh korban dan mengambil benang yang ia ikatkan pada pisau agar polisi tak menemukan jejak ganjal," ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Bawa pelaku untuk di sidang!" perintah sang Inspektur begitu mendengar seluruh penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu!" seru Kyuhyun menahan.

"Ada apa?" sahut sang Inspektur.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada Park-_ssi_," jawab Kyuhyun yang hanay dijawab anggukan singkan sang Inspektur.

"Kenapa... Anda membunuh atasan sebaik Direktur Lee?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap lurus Park.

"Huh! Baik katamu? Jangan bercanda! Dia itu pembunuh! Dia mengkhianati ayahku –menyengsarakan keluargaku dan membuat keluargaku bunuh diri satu persatu! Itu yang kau sebut baik? Jadi itu definisi baik untukmu, huh?!" sahut Park emosi dan hampir menerjang Kyuhyun jika saja tangannya tak segera di kunci oleh Changmin.

"Dia... dia membawa lari uang modal yang seharusnya menjadi modal awal perusahaan mereka berdua. Ia –menghilang bersama uang ayah dan –dan... meraih kesuksesannya sendiri. Orang busuk macam dia... LEBIH BAIK MATI DAN TIADA SAJA!"seru Park dan jatuh menangis tersedu sebelum dirinya di seret oleh para polisi.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terbengong di tempatnya saat semua orang satu persatu mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

"Changmin..." panggilnya lemah.

"Hng?" sahut Changmin berjalan mendekai Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata... dalam dunia ini memang hanya ada warna abu-abu, ya?" lanjut pemuda itu lemah.

"Abu-abu hanyalah sebuah proses, bodoh. Si abu-abu yang berusaha menjadi putih dan si abu-abu yang berusaha menjadi hitam. Pada akhirnya –dunia ini hanya terisi warna hitam dan putih," ujarnya dan membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya –membekap pemuda itu hangat.

"Sampai kapan... dunia mengalami proses abu-abu ini?" lirih Kyuhyun tanpa jawaban dari Changmin yang hanya mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo... pulang," ucap changmin menuntun Kyuhyun bersamanya.

'Setidaknya... aku punya tangan yang bisa kugenggam saat aku membutuhkan pegangan,' batin Kyuhyun senang dan semakin erat menggenggam tangan Changmin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dalam apartemen yang disewa Kyuhyun juga Changmin –dua detective itu tengah merebahkan tubuh mereka diatas lantai tak beralaskan permadani apapun. Mencoba mencari kesejukan diatas lantai dingin tersebut.

"Ahh~ panas~" keluh Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berusaha membuat angin untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Berisik! Kau membuat udara makin panas," sahut Changmin senewen.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! –seseorang memencet bel apartemen mereka dari luar.

Tanpa banyak bicara Changmin segera bangkit dan menghampiri pintu depan dan membukanya lebar, "Siapa?"

"Paket kiriman," sahut orang tersebut menyodorkan sebuah kotak besar pada Changmin.

"Terima kasih," ucap Changmin dan bermaksud kembali masuk saat pengirim pos kembali memanggilnya, "Ah, ada surat juga untuk tuan Cho Kyuhyun," ucap pengirim pos tersebut.

Changmin tanpa banyak bicara menyambar surat tersebut dan membanting pintu apartemennya dan Kyuhyun menutup.

"Paket?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap penasaran.

"Ya, dan surat untukmu," ucap Changmin melemparkan surat tersebut kearah Kyuhyun dan mulai membuka isi paket tersebut.

"Wow! Semangka!" ucap Changmin senang dan segera merendam semangka itu ke dalam air di kamar mandi apartemen mereka.

"Changmin! Changmin!" seru Kyuhyun heboh tak lama kemudian dari arah kamar membuat Changmin dengan setengah hati menghampiri partnernya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin tanpa minat.

"Ki-kita diundang dalam penobatan ketua kepolisian yang baru! Bukankah ini hebat?!" seru Kyuhyun heboh mengangkat-angkat surat itu senang.

"Ya, ya," sahut Changmin tak perduli dan bermaksud kembali ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mengambil semangkanya yang mungkin sudah mendingin dan bermaksud akan memotongnya. Ya, tepat sebelum Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memakaikan topi di kepalanya dan menyeretnya keluar apartemen tersebut.

"Kau bicara apa? Ayo cari pakaian yang pantas!" seru Kyuhyun semangat dan membawa Changmin bersamanya tak memperdulikan penampilan Changmin yang hanya mengenakan kaus oblong putih dan celana _jeans_ selutut.

"Tidak, tunggu! Semangka ku! Semangka kuuuu!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kepala Changmin sesekali terkantuk dan membuat pemuda itu kembali mendapatkan kesadar penuhnya. Kali ini, ia sedang berdiri dalam barisan tamu undangan khusus dalam acara penobatan jabatan penting dalam kepolisisan yang menurutnya membosankan tersebut. Di sebelahnya berdiri Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tampak bersemangat. Mungkin anak itu teringat ayahnya, pikir Changmin sederhana.

Diusapnya kasar matanya berusaha mengusir kantuk yang menyerangnya dan ternyata menarik perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kau bosan, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Yah, menurutmu saja," sahut Changmin acuh.

"Huh! Ditanya baik-baik juga!" protes Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya merajuk dan langsung mendapat sentilan di dahi dari Changmin.

"Ouch!"

"Pasang wajah yang benar, sepertinya sudah mau acara puncak," ucap Changmin seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati udara yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya membawa angin lembab. Tampaknya akan turun hujan.

Acara yang mengambil tema _outdoo_r ini berlangsung khidmat dan sampailah mereka pada acara puncak dimana sang kepala kepolisian yang baru akan memberikan pidatonya dan acara akan selesai. Changmin berdiri sambil melipat kedua tanganya dengan gestur tak sopan. Namun, diabaikannya saja tatapan menusuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ini hidupnya –ini gaya nya –dia... ya memang begitu adanya.

Sang kepala kepolisian yang baru mencapai mimbarnya dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan sambutan, "Selamat siang, para hadirin sekalian. Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri Anda sekalin untuk menghadiri acara penobatan kepala kepolisian yang ba-" DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan menggema di telinga tiap hadirin.

Tubuh sang kepala kepolisian yang baru terjatuh kehilangan nyawanya.

Changmin yang sedari tadi mengantuk membuka matanya lebar dan segera menyusul Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari menuju kepala kepolisian yang baru tersebut dengan panik dan refleks. Changmin dengan tubuh dibungkukkan melepaskan _long coat_ yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun. Panik menguasai dirinya saat melihat Kyuhyun melesat tanpa pertahanan tadi.

"Ayo menjauh, Kyuhyun!" seru Changmin berusaha menarik Kyuhyun yang terdiam terpaku menatap orang tua dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tersentak dan matanya menatap ke arah gedung-gedung di sekitar lokasi acara _outdoor_ tersebut, "Disana! Changmin gedung itu!" seru Kyuhyun saat melihat salah satu jendela gedung di sekitar mereka terbuka dan tampak moncong senapan.

Changmin mendecih sebal dan membenarkan posisi _long coat_ yang ia kenakan pada Kyuhyun, "Biar aku saja. Kau carilah tempat aman. Mengerti?"

Changmin pun segera bangkit dan berlari mengkomando pasukan khusus yang ada di sana, "Semua! Kepung gedung W segera! Jangan biarkan siapapun keluar ataupun masuk!"

Pasukan itu menjawab tegas dan berlari mendahului Changmin. Changmin sendiri tetap berlari dengan kecepatan penuh sebisanya. Napasnya mulai tak teratur namun ia berusaha mengumpulkan akal sehatnya dan memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir.

Langkahnya berhentik tiba-tiba, tubuhnya tersentak dan wajahnya memucat, "Kalian, kepung gedung Q sekarang juga! Bagi dalam dua tim! SEGERA!" seru Changmin kalut dan berbalik berlari menuju gedung Q

'Bodoh! Bodoh! BODOH! Seharunya aku lebih tenang dan berpikir lebih jernih! Sudut yang digunakan sang sniper bukan berasal dari gedung W melainkan gedung Q! Kyuhyun... jangan bertindak gegabah... kumohon...' batin Changmin dalam hati dan menyiapkan revolver yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun.

Kyuhyun sendiri nampaknya juga menyadari apa yang baru di sadari Changmin. Dirinya sontak memandang lurus kearah gedung Q dan mendapati jendela terbuka bersama dengan moncong senapa juga di gedung tersebut.

'Sial! Jadi gedung W itu hanya jebakan?' batin Kyuhyun kesal dan berlari sebisanya menuju gedung Q.

Diabaikannya _long coat_ Changmin yang terjatuh dari bahunya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju gedung Q tanpa ingat untuk tak bertindak gegabah. Napasnya terengah dan tak teratur namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya. Hasratnya untuk menangkap sang pelaku penembakan begitu besar hingga melupakan keberadaan Changmin yang selalu ada untuknya. Untuk menjadi pedang baginya.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyuhyun berlari menaiki tangga dengan napas terengah berusaha menggapai lantai dimana sang sniper berada. Langkahnya mulai melambat saat dirinya akhirnya berhasil mencapai ruangan yang digunakan sang sniper. Ia coba mengatur napasnya sebentar sebelum memutar knop pintu ruangan tersebut.

Brak! –pintu terbanting terbuka.

"Kau tertangkap basah! Angkat tanganmu!" seru Kyuhyun namun tak ada jawaban. Tak ada seorang pun di sana. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lega. Setidaknya ia tak perlu berlawanan _one on one_ dengan sang sniper. Tanpa kecuriagaan dan pertahanan berarti, Kyuhyun mendekati jendela dan memastikan sudut tembak dari gedung ini.

Crak!

Mendengar sebuah bunyi dari belakangnya Kyuhyun sontak menoleh dan mendapati sang sniper tengah menodongkan moncong revolver tepat di dahinya, "_Annyeong_, Tuan detektif Cho?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Changmin berpacu dengan waktu –dalam hati terus berdoa agar Kyuhyun tak menyadari sudut tembakan itu dan tak berlari berusaha menangkap basah sang sniper tadi. Hatinya resah dan tubuhnya bergetar kecil tanpa sadar.

'Kyuhyun!' teriaknya dalam hati.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mau... bermain dengan ku sebentar?" ucap sang sniper itu lagi yang tak disangka masih muda dari penampilannya.

"Siapa... kau?" tanya Kyuhyun perlahan.

"Aku? Aku... hanya anak dari salah seorang kriminal yang telah ayahmu penjarakan. Mau coba tebak?" ucap anak itu riang dengan mata mengancam.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Menyadari kebodohannya untuk tak menghubungi Changmin terlebih dahulu dan bukannya berlari menuju gedung ini sendirian.

"_Hyung_ bisa tebak namaku tidak?" ucap anak itu lagi deraya mekin mendekatkan moncong revolver itu pada dahi Kyuhyun.

'Ch-changmin... tolong!'

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Napasnya hampir saja habis saat akhirnya ia bisa mencapai ruangan dimana sniper dan juga Kyuhyun -mungkin- saja berada. Dengan tubuh melekat di dinding –Changmin mulai beringsut mendekati pintu yang terjeblak terbuka tersebut. Disiapkannya revolver di tangannya dan mulai mengatur napasnya.

'Tenang Changmin, lakukan seperti biasanya!'

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Merasa ada yang tak beres dengan keadaan di luar ruangan tersebut, sang anak tersenyum kecil dan perlahan berubah jadi tawa.

"Aku senang bisa membunuhmu dengan tanganku. RASAKAN DENDAMKU, CHO!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mata Changmin membulat saat mendengar teriakan sang sniper –pikirannya kalut –ia tak ingin Kyuhyun terbunuh! Refleks dirinya berbalik dan segera menerjang ke dalam ruangan dengan tangan mengacungkan revolvernya dan-

Dor! –satu tembakan dilepaskan.

Bukan... bukan oleh Changmin tapi oleh anak itu.

Bukan... bukan ke arah Kyuhyun tapi ke arah... Changmin...

Bruk! –tubuh Changmin terjatuh membentur lantai. Tawa sniper itu menggila. Berbahagia diatas _shock_ yang menerpa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpaku di tempatnya tidak percaya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Tubuhnya kaku tak mampu bergerak menatap tubuh Changmin yang tergeletak begitu saja di sana.

"Chang... min...?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Oke~ Ini dia Chap duanya dari Tendou-_senpai_!

Nah, sekarang Gaku akan adakan vote:

**Menurut kalian, siapa sebaiknya nama anak ini?**

_Kalian boleh membuat nama sendiri atau dari aktor/ penyanyi kesukaan kalian juga boleh._

Format jawabannya harus...

**Non-OC**

_**Nama**_ (Aktor/penyanyi yang kamu inginkan untuk memegang tokoh anak itu)**:**

_**Alasan**_ memilih orang tersebut**: **

**OC**

_**Nama OC:**_

_**Ciri fisik:**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Monochrome by Path of Heaven**

**T rated**

**ChangKyu**

**Mystery, Adventure, Romance, Action**

**Typo(s), **Pelaku pembunuhan yang Gaku karang-karang namanya**, etc.**

**.**

**.**

"Chang... min...?"

Bruk! –tubuh pemuda jangkung itu terjatuh, membentur lantai dengan amat keras dan menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang seolah bergema terus-menerus dalam telinga Kyuhyun. Gerak itu bagai gerak _slow motion_ dalam matanya. Gerak saat tubuh itu terjatuh –tertarik gaya gravitasi dan menumbuk lantai dingin itu.

Air mata mengalir dari matanya tanpa bisa ia sadari. Bibirnya bergetar. Hatinya tertekan. Dadanya sakit. Kepalanya menolak kenyataan itu. Kenyataan bahwa Changmin... orang ia cintai sudah...

"Mati...?" bisik Kyuhyun tertahan.

"Ahahahahaha!" anak itu tertawa puas diputarnya revolver itu di jarinya dan menodongkannya pada Kyuhyun mengancam.

"Bagaimana? Sakit, bukan? Kehilangan seseorang seperti itu –tepat di depan matamu," lanjut anak itu senang.

Kyuhyun menegang –giginya bergemeletuk penuh amarah. Tangannya mengepal erat. Buku-buku tangannya mendingin dan memutih. Dengan kasar ditariknya bahu anak itu. Membawa wajah anak itu menghadap ke arahnya. Menusuk pemuda itu dengan pandangan penuh dendam dan amarahnya.

"Apa?" tanya anak itu dengan nada terganggu dan tangan yang langsung menodongkan revolver itu tepat di perut pemuda detektif itu.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab ucapan anak itu. Giginya masih bergemeletuk hingga rahangnya sendiri terasa sakit. Ia kalut –ia tak punya rencana apapun. Ia hanya –hanya... entahlah? Hanya perasaan ingin membunuh yang tengah mendominasinya saat ini.

Anak itu membalas tatapan penuh dendam Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Sungguh tak terbaca. Perlahan, tangan itu menurunkan revolver yang teracung mengancam tadi. Dengan sekali hentak –dilepaskannya cengkraman Kyuhyun. Sebuah dengusan meluncur darinya dan ia pun berbalik. Berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Jika kau ingin balas dendam –cari aku. Kita selesaikan urusan kita," ujar anak itu dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Tanpa sopan –dilangkahinya tubuh tak bergerak Changmin.

Duagh! –sebuah tendangan tiba-tiba melayang dan membuat genggamannya pada revolver anak itu terlepas.

"Ap- Kau?!" geram anak itu melangkah mundur menjauh dari pelaku penendangan –Changmin.

"Hai? Kaget, tidak?" tanya Changmin dengan napas sedikit tersendat.

"Changmin?!" pekik Kyuhyun refleks.

Changmin tak menjawab panggilan partnernya itu. Ditodongkannya handgun di tangannya –mengancam anak itu agar tak bergerak.

"Hai, sepupu," sapa Changmin dengan nada _casual_.

Anak itu menegang –menatap Changmin nyalang, masih memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang nyeri akibat tendangan Changmin yang nampaknya tak segan-segan itu.

"Aku bukan lagi sepupumu, pengkhianat!" seru anak itu tak terkendali.

"Begitukah?" sahut Changmin santai dan menurunkan handgun nya. Memberikan kesempatan untuk anak itu kabur. Mengerti akan kesempatan yang diberikan, anak itu segera melesat. Mencari jalan keluar dari gedung itu dan kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat tanpa kurang apapun.

Changmin hanya tersenyum miris menatap kepergian anak itu. Diusapnya wajahnya dan menghela napas dalam. Perlahan ia pun berbalik –menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatap tak percaya pada dirinya.

"Kyuhyun?" panggilnya meminta Kyuhyun mendekat padanya.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun balik dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"Ya, ini aku," gumam Changmin menikmati sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun di pipinya. Ahh~ ternyata pemuda sinis nan tsundere ini punya sisi baik juga. Sampai mau mengusap pipi lemb-

Plak!

Ouch! Itu pasti sakit.

"K-kyuhyunnie, i-itu sakit," ucap Changmin sambil meringis mengusap pipinya yang di tampar keras oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ohh~ sakit? Sakit, ya?" sahut Kyuhyun dingin dan-

Plak! –menampar pemuda jangkung itu lagi.

"Sakit! Kau jahat sekali! Wajah tampanku bisa rusak, nih!" protes Changmin dan segera menghindar begitu Kyuhyun kembali melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar Changmin kembali.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Aku pikir kau sungguh-sungguh... mati..." ucap Kyuhyun makin memelan. Tubuhnya bergetar antara lega dan takut. Wajahnya menatap sendu Changmin di hadapannya.

Changmin menghela napasnya dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Membawa tangan pemuda itu ke tubuhnya. Menyentuh sesuatu yang keras di balik vest juga kemejanya.

"Kau 'kan yang menyuruhku untuk selalu memakai anti peluru, kau ingat?" ujar Changmin tersenyum lembut menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Dan lagi –kalau aku mati duluan, siapa yang akan melindungimu selanjutnya? Karena itu... aku tidak akan mati semudah dan se konyol itu," ucap Changmin membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya –menenangkan pemuda itu. Memastikan pada pemuda dalam pelukannya itu bahwa ia nyata. Ia masih di sisi pemuda itu –hidup dan bernapas.

"Jangan... menakuti aku lagi... bodoh," ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara parau hendak menangis.

"Maaf, maaf-" ucap Changmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

"Changmin," ujar Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Changmin dan menatap pemuda jangkung yang memeluknya tadi dengan tatapan serius dengan mata sembabnya.

"Ceritakan –siapa anak itu dan apa hubungannya denganmu,"

**0o0o0**

Waktu itu –aku mesih kecil. Berpikir jika dunia ini seragam tanpa perbedaan. Aku dan anak yang lainnya sama saja. Tak ada bedanya sama sekali. Aku seperti mereka, mereka sepertiku. Ya, aku percaya itu semua sampai hari itu datang.

Hari dimana _Appa_ memanggilku ke ruangan yang tak pernah kusentuh di rumahku sendiri.

"Changmin?" panggil _Appa_ ku dengan suara tegas.

"Iya, _Appa_?" sahutku berusaha menyesuaikan mataku dengan penerangan semu dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kau sudah berumur delapan tahun. Sudah saatnya kau belajar kondisi keluarga kita yang sesungguhnya," jelas _Appa_ dari kursi kebesarannya.

Aku diam –tak menjawab, tetap mendengarkan dengan patuh layaknya anak penurut.

"_Appa _ingin kau melakukan semua pelatihan yang akan kau terima. Lalu, jadilah penerus _Appa_ untuk keluarga Shim sebagai pemunuh bayaran profesional," jelas _Appa_ lagi dengan serius.

Aku diam –tak berani menjawab. Tapi hatiku berteriak menolak, jadi kuputuskan untuk menjawabnya. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tapi _Appa_, membunuh itu tidak benar," ucapku melawan.

_Appa_ diam saja tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat, "Kau akan mengerti nanti,"

"Tidak, _Appa_! Sekarang ataupun nanti, membunuh tetap akan salah," bantahku lagi memberontak.

"Kau penerus satu-satunya di keluarga ini, Changmin! Tunduk dan menurut lah. Takdir itu bayangan –kau takkan bisa melarikan diri darinya. Dan kau selamanya adalah keturunan dan penerus dari keluarga pembunuh!" seru _Appa_ dan menyuruh beberapa bawahannya untuk menyeretku keluar ruangannya dan memulai pelatihan khusus ku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membunuh siapa pun! Tidak akan!" seruku sebelum aku benar-benar terseret keluar ruangan gelap _Appa_.

Aku tak percaya –aku ingin menangis namun enggan. Aku tak percaya jika _Appa_ justru ingin melumuriku dengan dosa. Ingin mewarnai tanganku dengan pekatnya darah. A-aku tidak mau, _Appa_. Maaf, tapi untuk kali ini saja –aku ingin Appa yang mengerti diriku. Aku tahu bagaimana pun aku menyembunyikannya kenyataan bahwa aku adalah keluarga pembunuh bayaran profesional tak 'kan berubah. Hanya terkubur bukannya terhapus.

Tapi –masa depan adalah sesuatu yang bisa di ubah.

Maafkan aku jika di masa depan nanti –aku akan ada di sisi seberang. Melawanmu atau mungkin harus menghabisi mu dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tidak takut. Asalkan –aku tak perlu menjerumuskan generasi setelahku ke dalam sebuah kubangan dosa pekat itu.

**0o0o0**

"Maaf, aku menyembunyikan nya. Aku tidak punya maksud buruk sama sekali," ujar Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mendengarkan cerita nya penuh khidmat.

Kyuhyun terdiam tak menjawab. Minuman di hadapannya ia cueki saja tak meminumnya. Shock sepertinya.

"Haha, kaget ya?" goda Changmin tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun tersentak, tersadar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya semangat, "Nggak! Aku Cuma berpikir 'wow! Ini keren banget! Kayak di drama!',"

Changmin mengedipkan matanya tak percaya. Reaksi Kyuhyun unik sekali. Menggemaskan. Changmin tertawa hebat. Berkali-kali tangannya memukul paha nya sendiri saking gelinya. Kyuhyun di seberangnya memajukan bibirnya tak terima di tertawakan begitu. Ditendangnya tulang kering Changmin dan menyebabkan pemuda jangkung itu mengaduh sakit.

"Sakit, Kyunie. Kau suka sekali menyiksaku," protes Changmin masih tertawa kecil.

"Kau suka sekali menertawakan ku!" sahut Kyuhyun berseru tidak terima dan membalas.

"Oke, anggap saja impas," putus Changmin agar tidak terjadi adu argumen tak berarti diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus tidak terima dan memajukan bibirnya merajuk. Changmin hanya tertawa kecil dan mengacak poni Kyuhyun.

"Manis nya~" goda Changmin mencubit kecil hidung Kyuhyun.

Pipi Kyuhyun memanas, segera di tepisnya tangan Changmin dari wajahnya dan dipalingkannya wajahnya, "Aku bukan anak kecil,"

Changmin tertawa kecil kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, "Ayo pulang,"

Kyuhyun menyambut tangan itu. Sebenarnya, ia tak begitu perduli tetang masa lalu Changmin. Karena untuknya –Changmin nya adalah Changmin yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya, yang mengulurkan tangan besar nan hangat itu padanya. Persetan dengan takdir dan latar belakang keluarga. Yang terpenting adalah hati dan keteguhan diri. Changmin berjanji akan selalu berada di pihaknya, melindungi nya. Lalu, apa lagi yang ia butuhkan? Semua sudah cukup. Tak perlu memusingkan yang lain-lain.

'Ya 'kan, Changminnie?'

**0o0o0**

Di siang yang panas seperti ini –memang lebih menyenangkan jika berada di dalam rumah saja. Penembakan calon kepala kepolisisan yang baru itu tak di besar-besarkan karena beliau sendiri tidak meninggal. Krisis pun tidak. Jadi menurut kepolisisan biarlah kasus ini tenggelam.

Kyuhyun sendiri setuju –selain karena sepertinya Changmin tak begitu suka berurusan dengan Minho –oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Changmin baru memberi tahunya kalau anak itu bernama Minho-, Kyuhyun juga tidak suka jika kasusnya berat sebelah begini.

Dan seharusnya saat ini –Kyuhyun sedang di rumahnya. Duduk di depan kipas dengan sepiring semangka dingin yang baru di potongkan Changmin untuknya dan mungkin juga, es serut dengan sirup vanilla dan mint yang dingin dan nikmat itu. Yah, sekali lagi, itu semua 'seharusnya'. Ya, jika saja tetangga mereka tidak menelepon mereka tiba-tiba dan meminta dicarikan anak nya yang menghilang karena terpisah di taman bermain di kota itu.

Taman bermain itu memang cukup luar dan lagi ini hari libur. Pasti akan sangat ramai –pantas tetangga mereka panik. Tapi, tunggu –kenapa tetangga mereka tidak menghubungi bagian informasi alih-alih menelepon mereka dan menyuruh mereka membantu mencarikan anaknya dengan iming-iming dibantu membayar sewa apartemen untuk tiga bulan ke depan?

Maklum –ornag awam pasti berpikir kalau soal 'pencarian' detektif ahlinya. Tapi...

"Tapi, kita bukan anjing pelacak, Minnie!" protes Kyuhyun melepas fedora nya dan menjadikannya kipas dadakan.

Changmin sendiri mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya kepanasan, "Sudahlah Kyuhyun –dengan begini kita bisa menabung lebih banyak untuk membeli AC di apartemen kita, 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ucapan Changmin benar tapi –ini terlalu panas untuk Kyuhyun. Kulitnya mulai terasa terbakar. Memang salahnya sih lupa memakai sun bock meski Changmin sudah mengingatkannya.

"Tapi si luar panas sekali, Minnie!" rengek Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Changmin yang justru membuat Changmin makin gerah saja.

"Kau 'kucing'(*) sih ya," ledek Changmin menyeringai yang hanya mendapat balasan berupa cubitan di lengannya.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ampun, Kyunie!" mohon Changmin seraya berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cubitan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Changmin-_ah_!" panggil seorang wanita tua dari kejauhan menghampiri mereka.

Kyuhyun segera memakai fedoranya kembali dna bertingkah seolah penuh karisma dan wibawa sedangkan Changmin kembali memasang senyum ramahnya sambil sesekali mengelus lengannya yang perih karena di cubit Kyuhyun.

"To-tolong bantu Bibi menemukan Yoen Ran-_ah_. Sedari tadi sudah di cari tapi tidak ketemu," jelas Bibi Shin panik. Changmin berusaha menengakan tetangga mereka tersebut dengan tingkah ramah sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai memasang wajah bosan nya. Gila, kenapa ia mesti terlibat masalah kecil yang dibesar-besarkan begini?

"Di mana Bibi merasa kehilangan Ran-_ah_?" tanya Changmin lembut.

"Di sekitar komidi putar," sahut Bibi Shin perlahan mengingat-ingat.

Changmin tersenyum, "Baiklah, Bibi tunggu saja di sini. Kami akan kembali dengan cepat,"

Bibi Shin mengangguk patuh.

Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun bersamanya. Karena ia tahu pasti kalau tidak di ajak, si evil ini pasti akan mulai menggerutu tidak jelas tentang kelalaian Bibi Shin dan berakibat batalnya perjanjian 'dibayarkan sewa apartemennya tiga bulan' dengan Bibi Shin.

"Minnie, memangnya kau tahu dimana Ran-_ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang Changmin tidak yakin. Biasanya yang bertindak sebagai otak itu dirinya. Dan hari ini –dengan tidak biasanya Changmin menawarkan dirinya untuk memecahkan kasus ini –atau dalam bahasa mudahnya, menemukan Ran-_ah_.

"Tidak tahu," sahut Changmin polos yang mendapat hadiah jitakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau terlihat meyakinkan sekali di depan Bibi Shin?" seru Kyuhyun misuh-misuh.

Changmin tertawa kecil, "Seorang ibu akan sangat panik saat anaknya hilang. Apalagi Ran-_ah_ itu anak perempuan. Bibi Shin butuh sokongan dan kita berada di sini sebagai penyokongnya, Kyunie."

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar kemudian mengangguk –berusaha memahami.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di daerah wahana komidi putar. Wilayah ini memang ramai. Selain karena hari libur –wahana ini juga salah satu wahana yang paling diminati oleh anak-anak. Wajar jika terlihat ramai begini. Changmin memerhatikan keadaan sekitar , tak lama matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Kyunie, tunggu di sini sebentar ya?" ujar Changmin mulai meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mau ditinggal.

"Sebentar saja. Jangan hilang, ya!" sahut Changmin dan mulai menghilang di tengah kerumunan.

Kyuhyun berdiri gusar. Ia tak suka sendirian di tempat ramai begini. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Namun, sesuai janji nya, Changmin kembali beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau kemana sa-"

"Ayo, kita jempun Ran-_ah_," potong Changmin dengan senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kau serius?"

**.**

"_Umma_!" seru gadis keciil itu melepaskan diri dari gendongan Changmin dan menghampiri dan memeluk _Umma_ nya erat.

"Oh, Ran-_ah_! Ran-_ah_! Kenapa kau menghilang, nak?" lirih Bibi Shin panik.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Ayo, katakan terima kasih pada _hyungdeul_ yang menemukanmu," ujar Bibi Shin menyuruh Yeon Ran untuk bertemia kasih.

"_Gomawo, Hyung_," ucap Yeon Ran membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

Changmin tertawa kecil kemudian mengacak rambut Yeon Ran gemas, "Jangan hilang lagi. Genggam tangan _Umma_ mu erat-erat, ya!"

"Uhm!" sahut Yeon Ran patuh dan segera melilitkan lengannya pada lengan _Umma_ nya.

"Terima kasih, Changmin-_ah_, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Sebagai bayaran –seperti yang kujanjikan, ya?" ujar Bibi Shin kemudian undur diri dari hadapan mereka.

Changmin masih asik saling melambai dengan Yeon Ran saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk melihat pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Ran-_ah_ ada di McD?" tuntut Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Changmin tersenyum kecil, "Katanya kau detektif profesional dan hebat. Masa' menemukan anak hilang saja susah?"

"Berisik! Jelaskan saja, kenapa?" shaut Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah.

Changmin terkekeh sebelum kemudian menjelaskan.

"Tadi, kau lihat banyak badut di sekitar wahana _merry-go-round_, 'kan?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Iya, aku tidak suka badut,"

"Itu mengapa aku menyuruhmu menunggu di sana karena aku bermaksud berbicara dengan badut tersebut," jelas Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Changmin meneruskan penjelasannya,

"Anak kecil itu, cenderung mengikuti sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Saat Bibi Shin menelepon kita, aku melihat jam sebelum kita berangat. Jam-jam itu adalah saatnya pergantian _shift _kerja atau pun jam istirahat makan siang." Jelas Changmin.

"Oh! Jadi, Ran-_ah_ mengikuti badut itu sampai ruang _staff_ McD tanpa sadar kalau dirinya sudah terpisah dari ibunya begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk, "Benar. Karena itu aku bertanya pada badut di sana megenai Ran-_ah_ dan ia mengatakan kalau beberapa _staff _yang sedang istirahat sedang menjaganya di ruang _staff,_"

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ternyata sederhana, ya? Changmin memang berpikirn luas.

"Kau hebat, Minnie!" puji Kyuhyun tulus.

"Tentu saja. Aku 'kan ingin jadi ayah yang hebat dan bertanggung jawab," sahut Changmin bangga.

Kyuhyun cemberut, "Bodoh,"

"Haha, ayo pulang –aku ingin memakan _ice cream_ yang kusimpan kemarin," ajak Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah lebar Changmin.

Duk! –seseorang menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun keras dan membuat pemuda manis itu terjatuh.

"Aduh! Hati-hati, bodoh!" rutuk Kyuhyun kesal.

"Maafkan sa- lho? Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" sahut orang yang menabraknya barusan.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun mendongak menatap pelaku penabrakan barusan, "Lho? Inspektur Kim, ada apa ke sini?"

"Berhubung Anda sedang di sini, mari ikut saya ke TKP –Kyuhyun-_ssi_!" ujar Inspektur itu dan segera menarik Kyuhyun bersamanya sednagkan Changmin refleks mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan senang hati.

"Tidak! Tunggu! Aku mau makan _ice cream_ di rumah! _Ice creaaammm_!" seru Kyuhyun di tengah tarikan kuat Inspektur Kim.

**0o0o0**

"Hng... jadi korban terbunuh di ruangan ini. Penyebab kematian pendarahan hebat di kepala akibat pukulan benda tumpul. Waktu kematian sekitar 45 menit yang lalu –dimana pertunjukan musikanl masih berlangsung," ulang Changmin sambil mencatat indormasi itu pada _note_ yang selalu di bawanya kemana pun.

"Benar. Lagi-lagi kasus ruang tertutup," sahut sang inspektur.

"Bagaimana, Kyunie?" tanya Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tampak tengah memperhatikan ruang persiapan drama musikal itu dengan seksama.

"Senjata yang digunakan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Eng... _bokken(_**)," sahut sang Inspektur.

"Eh? Bukannya itu hanya properti untuk keperluan pertunjukkan saja? Semuanya terbuat dari gabus, 'kan?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

"Ya, tapi ternyata ada satu yang asli," sahut sang Inspektur.

"Sederhana. Yang unik dari kasus ini adalah –cara pelaku melarikan diri tanpa terlihat oleh siapapun," ujar Kyuhyun mengelus dagu nya serius.

"Benar. Hanya satu pintu yang bisa digunakan untuk jalan keluar bagi pelaku namun jalan itu berujung pada bagian depan gedung ini sendiri. Para penjual souvenir yang berada di bagian ujung lorong dari pintu ini mengatakan kalau mereka tak melihat siapapun keluar dari ruang persiapan saat pertunjukkan berjalan," jelas sang Inspektur memberikan informasi lebih.

"Jalan keluar lain?" tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Lewat panggung. Tidak mungkin 'kan pelaku bisa melarikan diri lewat panggung tanpa terlihat oleh penonton atau pemain yang sedang berada di panggung," sahut Inspektur.

Kyuhyun mengigit jarinya, memang benar. Hal itu mustahil di lakukan pelaku. Tapi –itu satu-satunya jalan keluar yang digunakan sang pelaku. Intinya adalah 'bagaimana caranya menjadi tidak terlihat?'.

"Pertunjukkan hari ini mengalami satu kesalahan. Salah satu aktor tersandung properti di atas panggung, aktor itu mengaku kalau properti itu tidak biasanya berada di sana makanya ia melakukan kesalahan tersebut," bisik Changmin di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Inspektur, izinkan aku melihat panggung nya,"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun mulai perlahan menyusuri panggung itu dengan teliti. Kyuhyun kemudian menangkap sesuatu. Diatas panggung itu –terdapat bekas menghitam. Seperti terkena gesekan berkali-kali. Dengan kode dia memanggil Changmin dan menyuruh pemuda jangkung itu memotretnya.

"Maaf, apa ada masalah?" tanya seseorang pada mereka membuat mereka segera bangkit seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Ah, tidak. Panggungnya... bagus ya?" ujar Changmin berusaha mengalihkan topik dengan... amat bodoh?

Kyuhyun segera menginjak kaki Changmin, menyuruh pemuda itu diam.

"Maaf, dia memang aneh," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa. Jangan dipikirkan. Ngomong-ngomong, Anda siapa, ya?" tanya orang itu sopan.

"Ah, maaf. Kami, detektif privat di kota ini. Saya Cho Kyuhyun dan ini partner saya, Shim Changmin," ujar Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dan Changmin.

"Saya Kang Min Chan. _Dance performance_ dalam pertunjukkan," balas orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, ya. Saya di suruh menyerahkan ini pada kalian," ujar Kang Min menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu denah teater," sahut Kang Min.

"Oh, terima kasih," jawab Changmin ikut melirik isi kertas tersebut.

"Baiklah, saya akan melanjutkan latihan dulu. Permisi," ujar Kang Min mengundurkan diri.

"Bagaimana, Kyunie?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Hng... tetap saja aku tidak mengerti trik apa yang di gunakan. Kenapa pelaku bisa kabur, ya?" gumam Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau pelaku bersembunyi di balik pintu dan saat anggota teater yang lain datang, ia keluar dan berpura-pura bahwa ia baru sampai di sana juga?" ujar Changmin mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Tidak, pintu di buka ke arah luar. Pelaku tidak bisa bersembunyi di sana," sahut Kyuhyun membantah usulan Changmin.

"Lalu?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Pasti... ada sesuatu yang pelaku lakukan... dengan panggung ini,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(*) kucing di sini maksudnya laki-laki yang berada di '_bottom_' dalam hubungan sesama jenis. (Gaku juga baru tahu dari Tendou 0_o)

(**) Kata Tendou –"Bokken'" itu pedang kayu yang biasanya digunakan untuk latihan kendo untuk tingkat ebih tinggi. Beda dengan Shinai, Bokken memerlukan kelenturan dan kekuatan lebih pengguna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monochrome by Path of Heaven**

**T rated**

**ChangKyu**

**Mystery, Adventure, Romance, Action**

**Typo(s), **Pelaku pembunuhan yang Gaku karang-karang namanya**, etc.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hng... tetap saja aku tidak mengerti trik apa yang di gunakan. Kenapa pelaku bisa kabur, ya?" gumam Kyuhyun tidak mengerti._

"_Bagaimana kalau pelaku bersembunyi di balik pintu dan saat anggota teater yang lain datang, ia keluar dan berpura-pura bahwa ia baru sampai di sana juga?" ujar Changmin mengeluarkan pendapatnya._

"_Tidak, pintu di buka ke arah luar. Pelaku tidak bisa bersembunyi di sana," sahut Kyuhyun membantah usulan Changmin._

"_Lalu?" tanya Changmin penasaran._

"_Pasti... ada sesuatu yang pelaku lakukan... dengan panggung ini,"_

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terdiam –jari telunjuknya mengusap-usah dagunya. Wajahnya terlihat amat serius. Changmin yang merasa sudah diabaikan akhirnya menghampiri Kang Min yang tampak tengah berlatih dance yang menurutnya unik.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Changmin dengan tak sopan mengganggu latihan Kang Min.

"Oh –ah, tidak. Saya hanya melakukan latihan secara rutin," jawab Kang Min ragu dan malu-malu.

"Keren. Berapa lama kau bisa melakukan gerak lambat itu? Gerakan seperti itu pasti membuat tubuh pegal dan lelah, 'kan?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Eh? Mu-mungkin.. 30 menit?" sahut Kang Min dengan wajah yang mulai memerah karena terus di puji.

"Lama juga, ya? Yah, selamat melanjutkan latihanmu," ujar Changmin dan pergi seenaknya saja.

Changmin kemudian menuruni panggung –duduk di salah satu kursi penonton di sana. Mengamati Kang Min yang tengah kembali melatih dance miliknya. Dance Kang Min unik –terlalu lambat dari yang biasanya dan –terlihat melelahkan dan cukup membosankan untuk diulang berulang kali. Tapi yah- mungkin memang di sana seni nya. Lagipula, bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan juga melihat tubuh yang bergerak lambat itu bersinar diantara gelapnya panggung.

"Minnie, ayo pulang," ujar seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Huaaa!" seru Changmin kaget hingga terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun tidak terima reaksi Changmin yang seperti melihat hantu itu.

Changmin mengelus dadanya, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya dan bangkit berdiri, "Kau mengagetkanku, Kyu," sahutnya.

"Huh, bodoh! Ayo, pergi!" ujar Kyuhyun dan menyeret Changmin bersamanya.

"Eh? A-ah... Kang Min-ah! Kami permisi dulu!" seru Changmin undur diri sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu theater.

Sesampainya mereka di luar gedung Theater, Kyuhyun segera menghempaskan lengan Changmin dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Changmin di belakangnya.

"Oi, Kyuhyun-ah! Kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin sambil menyusul Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tak akan sulit melihat kakinya yang panjang.

Kyuhyun tak membalas dan hanya memberikan tatapan mengerikan pada Changmin. Kyuhyun kembali mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Changmin.

Changmin menggeruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu. Changmin pun berlari kecil, ditangkapnya lengan Kyuhyun dan menahan pemuda manis itu.

"Ne, kalau kau tidak bicara –bagaimana aku bisa mengerti masalahnya?" bujuk Changmin memandang lurus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan tajam sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Tadi –kau bengong melihat apa, huh?"

"He? Maksudmu saat di Theater? Oh –itu, aku melihat Kang Min-ah yang sedang latihan," sahut Changmin jujur.

"Sampai ngiler begitu, huh? Memangnya dia berdada besar dan bepinggang langsing apa?!" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Hei, Hei, apa maksud ucapanmu itu, huh? Aku tidak mengiler dan aku ini tidak tertarik dengan dada besar. Aku lebih suka yang berdada rata," sahut Changmin menatap Kyuhyun aneh.

Kyuhyun nampak agak merona sebelum kembali menyahut, "La-lalu! Kenapa kau sampai terbengong menatapnya begitu, huh!"

"Yahh.. kenapa, ya? Well, dia memang manis sih –cepat merona dan cukup seksi. Lumayan tipeku jug-"

Plak!

"Ouch! Sakit, kau apa-apaan- hoi! Tunggu! Jangan lari setelah menampar orang! Oi!"

**0o0**

"Jadi... Kyuhyun-ssi masih mengurung diri di kamarnya dan menolak menyelesaikan kasus ini?" tanya sang inspektur dengan nada kecewa pada Changmin yang tengah menerima telepon darinya.

"Yah, begitulah kejadiannya_, ossan_ (*). Dia terus mengurung dirinya semenjak kami pulang dari Theater," sahut Changmin menghela napas.

"Kenapa masalahnya?" tanya Inspektur itu tak mengerti.

"Kalau aku tahu dia juga tak akan mengambek selama itu, _ossan._ Belakangan dia makin aneh saja memang," sahut Changmin malas-malasan.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan saat kalian kembali dari Theater?" tanya Inspektur itu lagi.

"Ehh –kami hanya bicara," jawab Changmin polos.

"Bicara apa?" sahut sang inspektur lelah dengan kebodohan partner dari detektif kecil tsundere kesayangannya itu.

"Apa ya? Hmm... aku tidak begitu ingat –pokoknya, aku ditampar setelah bilang Kang Min-ah seksi," jawab Changmin dengan nada polos atau bodoh, entahlah.

Jeda beberapa sebelum sang inspektur kembali menjawab, "Kyuhyun –ssi itu tipe tsundere. Ingat itu Changmin-ssi,"

Tutt- sambungan diputuskan sepihak.

"Huh? Tsundere? Kalau itu sih aku juga tahu. Tapi –apa hubungannya dengan masalah ka- eh? Tunggu. Jangan-jangan..."

**0o0**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ne~ Kyuhyun-ah~ buka pintunya~ Ne~" bujuk Changmin dengan suara yang dipaksanya memohon.

"Berisik! Pergi sana!" sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar.

"Ayolah, Kyuhyun-ah~" pinta Changmin lagi.

"Berisik!" sahut Kyuhyun masih sama.

"Kyu-ah~" minta Changmin lagi dengan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan 'kyu-ah' kali ini. Biasanya, Kyuhyun akan melunak jika dipanggil begitu olehnya.

"Pergi!" –tapi, sepertinya tidak berhasil kali ini.

Changmin mendengus –mungkin inilah saatnya senjata pamungkas, pikirnya.

"Kyunie, buka pintunya. Kita butuh bicara," ujar Changmin dengan nada tegas namun terdapat nada lembut di sana saat ia memanggil 'Kyunie'-nya itu.

Kamar itu tak menimbulkan suara –sampai kunci diputar dan terbukalah pintu kamar itu. Menampilkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah kusut, dan piyama yang berantakan.

Tanpa butuh ucapan mempersilahkan, Changmin menerobos masuk dan duduk di pinggiran kasur Kyuhyun. Ditepuk-tepuknya sisi di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun dengan ragu menurut, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Changmin. Perlahan, Changmin melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Memeluk pemuda manis itu lembut.

"Jadi, kau marah karena cemburu?" mulai Changmin.

"Ap-! Siapa bilang aku cem-"

"Kyunie," tegur Changmin. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk jujur.

"Ja-jangan besar kepala! Aku hanya- hanya –aku! Aku..." bantah Kyuhyun kacau.

Changmin tersenyum jahil kemudian berucap, "Kalau tidak cemburu –aku boleh menerima ajakan makan malam dengan Kang Min-ah, dong-"

"Hentikan, tidak boleh!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Wajahnya ditundukkan dan tangannya meremas celana piyamanya erat.

"Kenapa? Padahal Kangmin-ah su-"

"Berhenti memanggilnya dengan akrab begitu!" seru Kyuhyun lagi.

Changmin diam, dia sadar kini waktunya untuk Kyuhyun bicara... dengan jujur.

"Kenapa kau mudah akrab dengan semua orang? Kenapa kau begitu hangat pada siapapun? Kenapa –kau selalu menebarkan senyum bodoh mu itu, huh?!" seru Kyuhyun yang makin lama makin parau.

"Se-seharusnya... seharusnya kau hanya tersenyum padaku! Bertingkah ramahlah hanya denganku saja –harusnya... harusnya... semua kehangatanmu itu... untukku... seorang," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya dengan jujur dari lubuk hatinya terdalam.

Changmin menghela napasnya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Meski begitu –apa kau yakin aku melakukan itu semua pada mereka dengan tulus?" ujar Changmin berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak –wajah mereka berhadapan. Hanya berbatas udara beberapa centi saja. Mereka bahkan bisa merasakan napas satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, 'kan? Yang kupercaya itu Cuma kau saja," ujar Changmin melanjutkan.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak percaya.

'Jadi... ucapan itu –benar?'

"Kau tidak percaya, ya? Kalau begitu –akan kuubah ungkapan itu menjadi sebuah janji," putus Changmin. Direngkuhnya bahu Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan.

"Aku –Shim Changmin. Berjanji akan mencurahkan semua rasa percayanya hanya pada Cho Kyuhyun seorang. Merelakan nyawa nya hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun dan akan terus setia berada di sisinya hingga... Waktuku sampai," ujarnya tegas. Changmin mendekatkan bibirnya. Dikecupnya pelan bibir merah yang selalu ia idamkan itu dengan lembut. Mengalirkan semua curahan perasaannya pada pemuda manis yang sesungguhnya selalu ia jaga dalam hatinya.

Ciuman itu terlepas –Changmin tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang memerah wajahnya.

"Hei... hentikan wajah seperti itu atau akan kumakan kau malam ini," ancam Changmin dengan bercanda namun-

Kyuhyun justru makin merona dan matanya menjadi tak fokus. Menatap antara ingin dan malu.

Changmin menjauhkan wajahnya dan menghembuskan napas kasar, "Kau yang minta,"

Dan malam itu –menjadi malam milik mereka berdua. Ya, kali ini –hanya mereka berdua saja. Seutuhnya, hanya milik mereka.

**0o0**

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan produser di sini? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," pinta Kyuhyun dengan keprofesionalan-nya pada salah seorang staff yang hanya mengangguk kemudian membawa pemuda manis itu pergi.

"Mood anak itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya jadi bersemangat begitu lagi, Changmin-ssi?" tanya inspektur penasaran.

Changmin hanya tersenyum menampilkan gigi-giginya kemudian menjawab, "Bagaimana ya~?"

Sang inspektur hanya mendengus maklum kemudian pergi dari sana.

Changmin kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi penonton –memandangi panggung yang kosong melompong.

"Sendirian saja, Changmin-ssi?" sapa seseorang dari belakangnya.

Changmin menoleh, "Oh? Kang Min-ah?"

"Halo. Sedang melakukan investigasi lagi?" tanya pemuda itu ramah –rambut pirangnya terlihat bersinar dibawah sinaran lampu redup di ruang theater itu.

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri? Latihan?" tanya Changmin beramah tamah.

"A-ah... iya. Ng... anu, Changmin-ssi apa setelah ini kau-"

"Minnie!" panggil Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Kang Min.

Kang Min mendengus –menatap kesal pada Kyuhyun yang tengah berlari kearah Changmin. Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai disebelah Changmin menyadari tatapan itu dan segera membalasnya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'aku-sudah-menang-jelek'.

Changmin yang menjadi objek perebutan sendiri hanya menghela napas lelah. Satu pelajaran yang dia dapat. Kyuhyun itu tipe tsundere yang kekanakan –tidak akan bisa berubah bagaimana pun.

"Ada apa, Kyunie?" tanya Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Ya, sejak semalam uhm! Tepatnya setelah 'apa yang terjadi' semalam, Changmin memutuskan untuk memanggil Kyuhyun dengan Kyunie untuk kedepannya.

"Aku sudah dapat apa yang aku mau. Jadi, ayo pulang," ajak Kyuhyun mengabaikan kehadiran Kang Min.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, Kang Min-ah. Sampai jumpa," ucap Changmin kemudian berjalan keluar bersama Kyuhyun disampingnya.

**0o0**

"Jadi... apa yang kau dapatkan, Kyunie?" tanya Changmin sesampainya mereka di apartemen mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis –menyalakan AC diruangan itu dan duduk di sofa. Oh yah, mereka berhasil membeli AC. Akhirnya.

"Duduklah," ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin menurutinya dan hanya memperhatikan saat Kyuhyun memasukan sebuah CD dalam DVD player mereka.

"Film apa?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Pentas theater saat pembunuhan itu terjadi," sahut Kyuhyun dan menekan tombol 'play' pada remote.

Televisi pun mulai menampilkan gambar dimana panggung mulai terisi. Beberapa aktor dan aktris mulai dengan dialog mereka. Opera kali ini bertemakan tentang kesalah pahaman. Klasik, karya Shakespeare.

"Aku benci karya shakespeare," komentar Changmin sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Shht! Jangan protes dan perhatikan saja baik-baik," perintah Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada televisi.

Changmin mendengus –bagi Kyuhyun yang memang lumayan penyuka drama –opera klasik membosankan seperti ini pasti menyenangkan. Tapi baginya –seorang _otomegamers_, opera seerti itu hanyalah sampah yang harus dibakar hangus.

Changmin manatap televisi tanpa minat. Matanya tak mengikuti alur cerita. Hanya berkeliaran tak jelas memperhatikan setting panggung yang setidaknya membuatnya merasa lebih tertarik.

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa –Changmin yang hampir tertidur kembali terduduk tegap dan memperhatikan televisi. Seketika matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Direbutnya remote di tangan Kyuhyun yang langsung menuai protes dari pemuda manis itu.

"Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun tak terima saat Changmin justru memutar mundur tayangan itu.

Changmin tak menjawab –matanya mengawasi televisi dengan awas. Seketika bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Dia pun memutar maju dengan cepat video tersebut.

"Perhatikan," perintah Changmin.

Kyuhyun menurut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi.

"Mengerti, 'kan?" ucap Changmin melempar senyuman pada Kyuhyun.

"Hoo... begini toh, caranya dia kabur,"

**0o0**

Siang itu, Theater sepi. Tak ada pentas hari ini. Dipanggung pun hanya ada detektif muda Cho dengan salah satu staff _dance performance_ kebanggaan kelompok theater itu. Saling berhadapan dengan pandangan saling menusuk. Aura dingin menyeruak meski tak ada pendingin ruangan yang dinyalakan.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dan memulai, "Kang Min-ssi, bisa Anda jelaskan mengapa Anda membunuh Seo Chan-ssi?"

Kang Min membelalakkan matanya, tubuhnya menegang dan mundur selangkah. Matanya tak lagi terfokus, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku sudah memecahkan kasus ini –jadi, tak ada lagi gunanya kau berusaha menyembunyikannya," ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Kang Min menunduk, tak menjawab.

"Beberapa hari lalu –sesaat setelah kau membunuh Seo Chan-ssi, kau melarikan diri dengan cara... bersembunyi di balik properti panggung," lanjut Kyuhyun memulai penjelasannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kalau bersembunyi di sana, lama kelamaan akan ketahuan, 'kan?" bantah Kang Min membuang mukanya.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Tapi, kau tidak akan ketahuan jika kau bergerakbersama properti itu dengan amat lambat selama berlangsungnya opera di panggung," sahut Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kang Min tak menjawab, tangannya mengepal erat tak nyaman.

"Penonton tidak akan sadar jika kau bergerak sangat lambat. Ditambah, mata mereka semua pasti akan terfokus pada pentas opera. Tak ada yang mau repot-repot memperhatikan properti panggung. Dan lagi, telah menjadi sifat dasar manusia jika mereka sudah terfokus pada satu objek, objek lain menjadi seolah tak terlihat,"

"Anggota theater ini sudah profesional. Tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan bodoh seperti tersandung properti. Jadi, ada yang seseorang yang dengan sengaja menaruh properti itu di sana. Atau mungkin juga... terpaksa meninggalkan properti itu di sana," Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan.

"Bekas gesekan di sana buktinya," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada lantai panggung yang tergores hitam.

Kang Min mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun marah, "Untuk apa kau membongkarnya?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kemudian tersenyum sedih, "Karena aku hanya ingin... dunia ini di isikan oleh dua warna. Aku tidak ingin dunia ini di isi oleh manusia-manusia abu seperti mu,"

"Heh! Dengan bermain detektif begini... kau pikir kau sudah menjadi putih, HUH?!" seru Kang Min tidak terima dan menodongkan sebuah pisau pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan sigap dan lincah, Kang Min segera berlari menuju Kyuhyun, berusaha menikam pemuda itu. Kyuhyun mengelak namun sayangnya kakinya terbelit dan ia pun terjatuh. Sama sekali tak siap dengan serangan semacam itu.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau tak bisa membunuhku di sini! Kau akan dipenjara!" seru Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan Kang Min.

"Apa perduli ku? Kalau pun aku tiddak membunuhmu, aku juga akan dipenjara, 'kan?" sahut Kang Min.

Ya, laki-laki itu benar. Membunuh Kyuhyun saat ini atau tidak, ia tetap akan masuk penjara dengan alasan pembunuhan.

Kang Min sudah siap dengan pisau di tangannya, menodongkannya pada Kyuhyun dengan jarak dekat.

"Ja-jangan... Tunggu!" mohon Kyuhyun namun pisau justru makin mendekati lehernya.

"Ch-CHANGMIN!"

Duak!

Kang Min terpelanting. Tendangan memutar Changmin tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Maaf, Kyunie. Toiletnya penuh tadi," alasan Changmin sambil membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

Plak! –Kyuhyun menampar Changmin keras. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Bodoh!" seru Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Changmin hanya nyengir tidak bersalah sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah dan perih.

"Ngambek nya disimpan dulu, ya? Untuk sekarang... kita harus membawa orang itu ke kantor polisi dulu," ujar Changmin sambil menunjuk tubuh Kang Min yang pingsan tak sadarkan diri akibat tendangan kuatnya.

**0o0**

Dan begitulah, hari-hari sudah menjadi damai kembali. Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi mengambek setelah berhasil menghukum Changmin dengan menyuruh pemuda itu untuk membelikan semua ice cream yang ia inginkan. Tidak ada kasus yang harus di selesaikan yang dengan kata lain –mereka sedang menjadi pengangguran.

"Ne, Kyunie," panggil Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang malas-malasan sambil membaca majalahnya.

"Hm?"

"Sebaiknya kita mencari pekerjaan jika kita masih ingin hidup enak," saran Changmin.

"Kau ini kenapa sih serius sekali begitu? Seperti uang di rekening kita menipis saja," ledek Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Changmin sama sekali.

Changmin menghela napas, "Sayangnya, kenyataannya memang begitu, Kyunie,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Serius?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Heeeehhhh?!" Seru Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Makanya, ayo cari kerja sambilan,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**(*) ossan: middle-age man**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reader-ssi~! Maaf lama banget updatenya!

Si Tendou lagi kecantol banget sama 'Tomochin' sih. Tiap hari kerjanya nonton AKB0048, PV AKB48, baca AKB49 dan lain-lain makanya jadi males banget nulis –liat aja, chap ini pendek banget, 'kan? Dasar cowok. Pasti sukanya ngeliatin yang gravure gitu deh =="

OK! Semoga reader-ssi semua puas dengan chap ini dan ohya!

Saya mau kalian VOTE LAGI! XD

Kalian maunya Changmin kerja sambilan dimana? Terus, Kyuhyun kerja sambilan dimana? Lalu, kalian ingin kasus selanjutnya yang seperti apa? –nanti akan Gaku sampaikan keinginan kalian sama Tendou~

Format vote nya...

Changmin: (Tenpat kerja sambilan) + alasan

Kyuhyun: (Tenpat kerja sambilan) + alasan

Kasus yang diinginkan:

Contoh:

_Changmin: Salon. Jadi stylist kayaknya keren deh! Lagian cewek mana sih yang nggak mau di sentuh stylist ganteng?_

_Kyuhyun: Nekocafe. Kayaknya lucu aja liat Kyunie pake nekomimi trus melayani pelanggan._

_Kasus yang dinginkan: Aku ingin kasus yang banyak adegan berantem antara Mino sama Changmin._

Vote dengan alasan paling menarik yang akan dipilih! OK! Sampai jumpat chap depan ya~ ^o^/


End file.
